The Artist Duo's Finest Moments
by Poledra Ookami
Summary: Sasori is nervous about something and Deidara doesn't know what it is. Deidara gets the greatest surprise of his life when Sasori reveals his troubles. WARNING: fluffy Sasodei shounen ai; if you don't like don't read.


Sasori paces his bedroom anxiously. His thoughts are all jumbled and it's impossible for him to untangle them all. Slumping down onto his bed he sighs, placing his pale face in shaking hands. "What am I doing...? I'm not sure if I can go through with this plan. What if..." He shakes his head, red locks flinging around, growling, "Stop thinking about the what-ifs you idiot. The worst that can happen is you get rejected or smacked." He gets up; his legs bringing him to the window on the far side of his room. He's still shaking but, he's managing to keep his fear contained...for the most part. It's been harder to control his emotions since he found the procedure to change his once puppet vessel into what it is now, a fully human body.

The sky is dark and the stars are out which means he must face his fears and soon. A soft knock can be heard from the door behind him. "Danna, un. What are you doing in your room? You've been in there since diner, which was two hours ago, un!" The red-heads hazel eyes widen with terror. He can't face Deidara yet; he's not mentally prepared. However, the blonde gives him no choice by barging into the room uninvited. "You know I don't like being ignored, un!" The teen whines as he approaches his, slightly shorter, partner and boyfriend. Said boyfriend feels strong arms wrap around his stomach and something nuzzling his left shoulder blade. Soft hair tickles his neck and Sasori shivers. "Danna, why aren't you responding to me, un..." His whines increase so much in pitch that the blonde nineteen-year-old almost sounds like a girl.

Sasori closes his eyes and relaxes into his partner's arms. He's usually the dominate one, despite his shorter stature, but, right now he needs nothing more than the blonde's attention. The warmth of Deidara's body is a comfort and he sighs, "I'm not ignoring you, Dei-chan (1). I just needed some time to myself." He unwraps the teen's arms from around his waist, immediately missing their comfort. He keeps the boy's soft hands in his work roughened ones. "Dei-chan...I need to show you something important." His lips brush the blonde's cheek and, Sasori begins to lead him out of the room.

"Danna, what do you need to show me?", Deidara inquires curiously. Sasori remains quite as he gently leads the blonde through their shared apartment. Pein thought it best that the Akatsuki split up and live in separate villages so that they were harder to find. This is the reason Sasori and Deidara have an apartment to themselves, where they don't have to put up with the incessant comment on their relationship, mainly by that jerk Hidan. "Danna answer me, un!" The boy's voice once again rises to a girlish whine. Sasori only chuckles while grabbing his keys. They leave the apartment, locking it behind them and walk out into the little clearing behind the building. Once they reach a spot where they can see the sky clearly, Sasori encircles his arms around the girlish teen and sits down, dragging before mentioned teen with him. He lies onto his back still holding onto the teen and stares up at the stars. They lay for what seems like an eternity before Deidara inevitably breaks the silence, "They're beautiful. I wish I could take one as my own and put it in a bottle to put on my shelf. I would even forgive Itachi if he could do that for me... OK maybe I wouldn't forgive him but, I might reconsider killing him...maybe."

Sasori smiles lightly, a real smile which only this special teen has been able to witness let alone bring to his face. This wonderful teen that makes his heart race and reminds him what it was like to be fully human. He holds out his hand to Deidara, helping him to his feet. Once the blonde is on his feet the puppet-master kneels down in front of him. Sasori pulls out a ring case and opens it to reveal a diamond ring before speaking in a low, careful voice, "Dei-chan... I know it's not as beautiful as the stars in the sky but, I was wondering if you would be mine for an eternity. I know you probably don't want to spend eternity with an emotionless jerk like me but I hope you'll consider it..." Sasori moves his gaze from the stunned blondes face to the ground not wanting to hear the rejection he expects to follow.

Moments of silence pass and Sasori begins to rise accepting the lack of response as a "no". The red-haired puppet-master is knocked to the ground before he can even rise half way. Sasori stares in utter shock at the blonde who has just tackle glomped him. "You stupid, dumb, idiotic, clueless, moronic, thickheaded, hopeless...perfect Danna. Of course I'd love to marry you... However, it's not legal where we live and I don't want to move." His voice lowers in volume with each word that escapes it.

"They don't have to know you're a boy, Dei-chan." The older boy chuckles as he stands up and picks up the blonde. He carries the younger boy towards the apartment building; both of them nearly trembling with excitement for their future marriage.

(1) A way of referring to a close girl friend or someone you are dating

* * *

Deidara: Oh my God! I'm so glad this freak doesn't own Naruto or us, Danna! I mean come on I'm never that girly and we have absolutely no romantic interest in each other! That and I could never pass as a girl! I'm way too manly.

Sasori: *chuckles at Dei-chan's last statement*

Me: *laughing hysterically at Deidara's whole statement* Ok I'll give you the whole I don't own Naruto or you, and that you don't usually act that girly. However the whole no romantic interest is a complete lie. You call him "Danna" for God's sake Dei. It's the term used by wives when addressing their husbands! That and you could easily pass as a girl if you raised your voice's pitch somehow.

Sasori: She has a point with the whole you look like a girl comment, Dei-chan.

Deidara: Danna! Don't call me that in public you'll blow our cover!

Sasori: *Chuckles evilly*

Me: *shoves the artist duo out of the room* Anywho! Hope you liked it. I came up with it with the help of a friend of mine. We cosplay as Sasori and Deidara (me = Sasori & friend = Deidara) so we're used to getting into the character's mind. Though we do tend to portray Dei-chan as a bit of a whiney girl. Those are the perks of cosplaying; you get to interpret the characters as you wish.


End file.
